The Aftermath
by contagiouschemi
Summary: this happens after the battle but before the epilogue extremely fluffy
1. The Morning After

**Chapter 1: The Morning after**

Ginny sat and looked across at Harry; she looked at him like she hadn't seen him in years. He looked at him exactly the same way. Harry wished that his best friends, Ron and Hermione weren't in the room; he wished he could just go over to Ginny and hold her forever. He knew he couldn't though, it would be too awkward with Ginny's brother in the room, Although Ron and Hermione were in an embrace that looked like it would last forever.

"Oy, you to we get that you to have just realized your love for each other or whatever, but could you please leave each other alone for two minutes and talk to us?" Harry shouted

"God, you do realize that while we were sitting here you could have been hugging her instead of just looking at each other." Harry and Ginny turned bright red from embarrassment.

"We weren't, we were just thinking it just so happened that our eyes strayed away to each other," Ginny said trying to cover up.

"Oh give me a break." Ron returned to Hermione.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Sure, we're going for a walk if you two want to know where we are, when you lift up for air."

Harry and Ginny left the room arm in arm. They passed a few people on the way out, fixing the castle. They passed Hagrid's hut and made their way down to the lake. As soon as they got there Ginny burst out crying.

"I miss Fred so much. I just wish he were here making jokes. I was just remembering when we were at bills wedding and he said that he would never have stuff like that when he got married, just the thought that he never will." Ginny told him.

"It's ok to be sad, I don't know how it feels because I've had it my whole life, but I know how you feel when you miss someone," Ginny didn't know that he was talking about her, about all the times when he was with Ron and Hermione and he felt like running off and finding her. Harry pulled Ginny towards his chest and comforted her.

When Ginny had stopped crying, Harry pulled her into a passionate embrace, they stayed there for what seemed like days. They walked back to the castle; they passed a few people including: Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson together (she had obviously come back to the castle to see what had happened) they also saw Luna and Neville looking very suspicious. When they finally got back to the dorm, Ron and Hermione had disappeared, though, George was there instead.

"They went to find a broom cupboard or something, they said something about being interrupted too much," he told them when he saw their faces.

"Oh right, of course, I guess this is them redeeming the years that they had not doing anything. How are you holding up?" Harry asked George.

"Fine, I guess. Ginny why are your eyes red?" he said, he knew why, though.

"Don't know, Harry will you come with me to find the lovers?" she didn't mean that though, she just wanted to avoid George's questions. She also wanted to find Harry and herself a broom cupboard.

They left George on his own. While looking for somewhere that they could be alone, they found Ron and Hermione's cupboard.

"Oh this is the broom cupboard that you went looking for," the only thing wrong with the broom cupboard was that it wasn't even a broom cupboard. It was a classroom. Harry and Ginny left them to it and went off looking for their own place.

**A/N: please review what do you think**


	2. The Secret Understanding

**Chapter 2: The Secret Understanding**

**A/N: sorry, i would have uploaded faster but my computer went spastic.**

In the evening everyone(in the castle at the time) was in the great hall having dinner, the next day they were all going home and everyone was saying their goodbyes. Ginny seemed the most sad, as she wouldn't be able to see Harry until Fred's funeral, two weeks later as he had business to do and he couldn't stay at the burrow. She also didn't want it to be Fred funeral that she saw him next because it would be such a sad day; she only wanted her memories with Harry to be happy. As people were leaving Ginny noticed Luna and Neville leaving together. This made her think: "how many relationships has this battle made?" At that moment though, Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her up to him. His lips touched hers and she felt as though fire works were going off inside her mouth; this always happened when she and Harry kissed. It was like a cheesy romance novel.

Harry and Ginny returned to their common room, arm in arm. The saw Ron and Hermione, back on the same couch that they were on earlier on in the day, doing exactly the same thing. As they got to the top of the staircase Harry felt like he wanted to spend his and Ginny's last moments - for the next two weeks – together the best way that they could.

"Goodnight," Ginny said.

"Hang on, come to bed with me, I want to spend every minute with you that I can. Please, I don't mean that we should do anything, just stay in the same bed for the night. What do you say?"

"I don't know, it can't hurt, and I just don't know what everyone else would say."

"I couldn't care less about what they would say."

"Ok then, if you're sure." she followed him into his room.

"Your brother will kill me." They changed at the same time, so that they would be too preoccupied to look at each other. Little did each of them know, they were both catching secret glances at each other. Harry went into his bed and pulled the covers back for Ginny. She joined him in the bed and he pulled the covers over her, Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest; smiles played on both of their lips. No one would know how happy Ginny was. Harry hugged her.

"Ginny Weasley, I love you. When I'm with you, I know this will sound cheesy, but I feel like nothing can touch us, I feel complete."

"I feel exactly the same way, not being with you this past year was murder, I felt like something was missing." They kissed passionately and like nothing would ever come between them. They returned to hugging, and slowly fell asleep.

When Ron returned to his bed he saw Harry and Ginny together.

"Figures," he muttered, but he would never let anyone else hear him accept their relationship that much.

**A/N: sorry for the cheesyness please review**


	3. The Return

**A/N:hope you like it soz for the time it took gt a lil bit of writers block**

**The Return**

The next day when Harry woke, he forgot he was sharing a bed with Ginny, when he looked down at her he was surprised. He smiled though when he remembered what happened. He glanced across the room and saw Ron, he panicked.

"Ginny, wake up, you need to get out of here before your brother wakes up." Ginny woke up, but at the same time so did Ron. Ron put on his fake annoyance.

"What are you doing? Ginny, why are you in Harry's bed?" he said, as if he was worried.

"Ron, Ron, nothing happened don't worry. We just wanted to spend time together." Ginny told him.

"I find that hard to believe," he said walking through the doorway. Harry suspected he was going to go find Hermione.

"That was a close one," Ginny said, she gave Harry a kiss and walked back to her common room. Harry got dressed and started to pack his trunk. Harry wasn't sure where he should go, but he knew he would be going back to Grimmauld Place. He took one last look at his room, after packing his bag. He knew that he would never be back in the room that he had spent so many days of his life in.

He entered the common room, where he saw Ron and Hermione stuck to each other, Neville talking to Dean and Seamus, and Ginny waiting for him.

After a sad goodbye, Harry walked out of Hogwarts, passing people as he went. They said things like "thanks for saving us, Harry…." Harry knew that this would never stop.

As soon as he had left the Hogwarts grounds, he apparated to Gringott's. He withdrew some of his money and headed out, to Diagon Alley. As he passed people on the street he heard all sorts of words thank you to people saying he was an idiot and Voldemort would have been a cool leader. He went into the broom shop and got the new broom out – the Firebolt 2. He also went into the Owl Shop and got a new owl, he couldn't face another snowy owl, so he bought a barn owl. At least it wouldn't be spotted so easy. He went out through the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the barman told him how thankful he was, he offered him free beer, butterbeer and fire whiskey whenever he wanted. By the end of it Harry was so bored of the attention, he quickly apparated, leaving people wandering where he went.

Grimmauld Place looked no different to the last time he had been there, just under a year ago. The picture was still hanging up on the wall, cloaked by a curtain.

"Kreacher," he called. At that moment a small house elf appeared with a pop.

"Yes, master?" Kreacher looked up at Harry like he never had, a look of respect.

"Can you please make some dinner I've had a tiring day, I would be so grateful?" Kreacher headed to the kitchen. Harry had an idea about silencing the portrait.

"Silencio," he said, and with one word the portrait stopped talking forever. Harry wondered why none of the order had ever thought of it, maybe it was too primitive for them to think of.

**A/N: Please review, when's ginnys b';day btw? oh and i wont be updating from the 5-22 soz hols youll just have to sit and be patient, as they say "patiece is a virtue"**


	4. Back to the Burrow

**A/N: thanks for the kind review and thanks for telling me ginny's b'day i also need to know hermione's soory for this but i dont have time to look through all the books.**

**Chapter 4: Back to the Burrow**

For the two weeks that Harry was at Grimmauld, he was mostly cleaning. He bought new mattresses for all the beds 9he didn't want mattresses that he didn't know what had happened to them) he had given all of the Black family junk to Kreacher. He didn't do any thing to Sirius' bedroom, though; he just left it as it was. He knew he would have to ask Hermione what the permanent spell was (just to keep Sirius' memory alive.)

After the first week that he was there he got a letter, delivered to him by his new owl (that he had called Merlin) from Hogwarts. It read:

_Harry,_

_I am asking you this personally. I know that you didn't complete your last year here, and I know you would have if you had the chance. I also know that you wanted to be an Auror, and I am now keeping my promise that I gave you in your fifth year; I will do everything in my power to help you become an Auror. I am asking you now to come back to Hogwarts for your last year, of course you will be in the same year as Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood if you do. Please reply soon._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Harry shocked as he was, was able to write a well worded letter back to McGonagall. He wondered if Ron and Hermione had been sent the same letter.

When the two weeks were almost up Harry packed his trunk, he knew that Mrs. Weasley would ask him to stay and Harry not wanting to be away from Ginny (the love of his life), would say yes. The day finally came; it was a very sunny day. The funeral wasn't till the next day, and Harry knew that it would be a very gloomy and glum day. He knew that Fred wouldn't want it to be, though. Harry woke up early, but he knew they wouldn't be up that early so he flew instead of apparating. When he arrived at The Burrow it was 11:00, and everyone was dressed and sitting at the table in the kitchen. He walked in; as soon as he did Ginny ran at him but then remembered that they hadn't told her parents yet. So she stopped just before she reached him.

"Hi Harry, how are you?" she said giving him a small hug at the same time.

"Fine thanks, Ginny, yourself?" he asked trying to make it not sound awkward.

"Yeah I'm good," She said giving Harry a secret smile.

"Alright, mate, Hermione's arriving later," he told him looking smug.

"Mrs. Weasley, thought I'd tell you this before it got too late. I'm going out with Ginny."

"For how long?" she said, she didn't seem worried at all.

"About half a year."

"Finally. George," she said turning around to the eldest child at the table," you and Charlie are the only people that don't have anyone."

"It isn't my fault." He said. Harry sat down at the table. The rest of the morning went by in a blur to Harry. First Hermione arrived, which madder on perk up, they disappeared about ten minutes after Hermione had arrived and they hadn't been seen after that for the whole morning.

**A/N: please review**


	5. The Glances

**A/N: sorry for your wait been away on ma hols so didnt have a cop soz. hope you like**

When Hermione and Ron returned at dinner time (Harry suspected that the only reason they came back was because of Ron being hungry) they glanced at each other with an obvious love for each other.

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walking on broken glass  
Like my world's spinning in slow motion  
And you're moving too fast...

(Chorus)  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong  
Yeah, both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
And we lived and we loved and we hurt and we jumped  
Yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tide's pulling me in deeper  
Making it harder to breath

We cannot deny how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

(Chorus)  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong  
Yeah, both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
And we lived and we loved and we hurt and we jumped  
Yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaliedescope of colors  
Turning hopes of fire,  
Sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us

Don't let us lose it  
Don't let us lose it

(Chorus)  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong  
Yeah, both of us broken  
Caught in a moment!  
And we lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
And just like that  
The chemicals react,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
The Chemicals react

During dinner Hermione told them all of the trip she had taken during the time between the last battle and then. She had gone to get back her parents and reimburse they're memories.

"…So they said they were really proud of me and we returned home." she told them.

"I bet they did." Ron said while gazing wistfully at Hermione. Ron wolfed down his dinner, faster than he'd ever eaten. Harry looked at Ginny and rolled his eyes, Ginny smirked. Harry gazed into Ginny's eyes and knew that he was destined to be with her.

**A/N: sorry for the cheesyness again. and soz for it being short**

**I have a question, what do you think of a pairing of george and cho?**

**song: chemical react by aly and aj**

**btw i read that dumbledores character was gay and he loved grindelwald its rue joanne said herself**

**please review**


	6. Beginnings And Endings

**Chapter 6: Beginngings and Endings**

**A/N: thanks for the reviews the constructive criticism helps, thanks GinnyLovesHarry. and thanks mimosa for your views on mywrinting techniques.im trying to develope it so that i get at least a two for writing in my stadard grades. ive decided on who george will end up with but its a secret and none of the suggestions are who it is. enjoy the chapter.**

Harry woke the next morning in an extremely somber mood, he knew Fred wouldn't have wanted him to be sad but he just couldn't help it. He just wanted the day over and done with.

Harry got dressed and went downstairs. The missing part of the Weasley's was more obvious than it had been yesterday. No one at the table was smiling, Ginny was close to tears. Harry sat down beside her and hugged Ginny like he never wanted to let go.

"I'm here for you whenever you need me, Ill never stop." He whispered to her so that no one could hear, while stroking her hair.

"You are the most lovable person I know and will ever know." She told him. Ginny had stopped crying and returned to the breakfast she had stopped eating when harry had hugged her. Harry wished that Fred would com in and say "ha-ha gotcha, I'm not dead" but harry knew that it would never happen.

George didn't join them until they had all almost finished. He had red eyes and tear stains but he smiled when he entered. When everyone had finished their breakfast, they all went out to the garden. Mrs. Weasley, who had been sobbing all morning, went into hysterics when they reached Fred's grave. Mr. Weasley had buried Fred during the night, to save everyone the heartache of seeing the coffin.

Everyone had said a few words about their memories of Fred. The saddest had been George's, saying "I'll miss you" because he had so much else that he could say but didn't, but what he had said summed it up for everyone. Mrs. Weasley had begun to cry even more at that point.

When they returned to the house Mrs. Weasley stopped crying and began to cook dinner, Hermione leant her head on Ron's shoulder, and Ginny lay her head on Harry's lap. The rest of the day went by in a flash for harry and before he knew it, it was time for him to go to bed.

As harry feel asleep all he could think about was how Fred had died so young, and how he never knew when he would die. Harry also thought about how he loved Ginny so much and felt that they were soul mates, he started thinking that he should propose to her, and how. He made a plan to get a ring for her next time he went to Diagon Alley. He also planned on how to ask her……

**A/N: oooo im evil leaving it on a cliffie and you wont find out or a few chapters what it is. mwahahaha. please review im expecting at least five!!!!!!!!!**


	7. The Ring

**Chapter 7: The Ring**

**A/N: hope you enjoy**

The next day harry felt much happier, he'd decided to buy Ginny's ring when he and the Weasley's next went to Diagon Alley. He walked down to breakfast and took his usual place on the table, next to Ginny and held her hand under the table. At ten, three owls landed on the windowsill although, one of them carried two letters. Harry opened his letter, it read:

_Harry, _

_Thank you for replying so quickly. You Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will all be taking 7__th__ year classes with the 7__th__ years, although, you will be acting as 8__th__ years and will have your own dormitory. You will find you book lists enclosed._

_Minerva McGonagall, Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Oooh that means we'll have to go to Diagon. Mum, you don't have to come with us, were old enough to go on our own. How about we go today?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, I need to get something." Harry said.

"What?" Ginny questioned him

"Not telling, you'll just have to find out wont you." They all chorused a bye to Mrs. Weasley and apparated to The Leaky Cauldron.

"Hi Tom, just passing through," and they went in to the back alley. As they entered Diagon Alley Harry told them he would join them in half an hour outside Flourish and Blotts. He headed off in the opposite direction to the jewelry shop to make sure Ginny wasn't watching him. When he saw that they had gone off, he turned around and headed off to the jewelry shop. He entered the shop….

"Harry Potter!!!! I can't believe you're in my shop. You'll be getting something for Miss Weasley I suspect?"

"Eh, yeah, could I have a look at your engagement rings please?"

"Certainly, that girl of yours is lucky," she said pulling out a tray of goblin-made rings. Harry looked over them, there was one with four stones in it, there was one with stones all around it but harry settled for a single stone diamond ring that shone beautifully.

"That'll be one thousand Galleons please, I knocked off a thousand as a thank you for saving us all," she said.

"Um, thanks, ill just go to Gringotts to get that money," he said walking out of the door while checking that no one saw him. He made his way to Gringotts.

When he returned feeling slightly nauseous, the woman had already put the ring in a red box and had it on the counter waiting for harry. He handed over the money and left the shop quickly, the half hour was almost up. He got to Flourish and Blotts and started his Hogwarts shopping with the others. Harry felt much better knowing that he was going to propose to Ginny, he just hoped that she would say yes.

**A/N: good eh? please review considering i nly got three fro the last one im expecting 7**


	8. Annoying Urges

**Chapter 8: Annoying Urges**

**A/N: hey there avid readers, i would have put this up yeaterday but i came home late from my chicago drama practice and didnt have time. hope you enjoy...**

As the days passed by, Harry began to feel a mix of emotions. He felt nervous because he didn't know if Ginny would say yes (obviously), he felt impatient because he just wanted it to be over and done with, and he felt annoyed with himself because he was having to wait so long. When Harry got up in the mornings he would have to remind himself why he was waiting and why he couldn't just go ask her.

One particular morning, he decided that he couldn't wait, so he went to find Ginny. He knocked on her door and entered when she yelled "who is it?"

"Guess who?" he joked.

"Hey Hun," she said whilst giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I never told you what happened, during the past year did I?" he asked, thinking he would ask her after he told her.

"No, not really." Harry told her everything including what happened at the ministry, all the months in the tent, when Ron ran away, Godric's Hollow and the horrors of what happened at Malfoy Manor, all the way up to the last battle.

"I was really the last thing you thought about?

"Of course, you were what I thought about most of the time," he told her.

"Why couldn't I come see you when you were at Bill and Fleur's?"

"I knew that if I saw you I would want to drop everything to be with you. Would you really have wanted me to let Voldemort carry on?"

"No, I guess not. At least I know what to give you for your birthday now." She said mischievously.

"What, it'd better not be the Dursleys coming to see me?"

"Ha-ha, very funny, no its not, you're just going to have to wait and see, aren't you?" he had forgotten about the proposal completely at that point, and only remembered at dinner, which he was relieved at. He knew it wasn't the right time.

There were other occasions including a time that he had run and to go propose to Ginny but instead of that he ran into Ron. Another day he had almost asked her at breakfast because Ginny had one of those blazing looks in her eyes, which can be fatal for harry. It wasn't till his birthday that Harry could resist these urges easily…..

**A/N: R&R hoping for 6 cause i only got 6 last time so u shoud be making up for the one that you lot didnt write if i get six i might post the next on, then again i might not... mwahahahahah**


	9. Harry's Birthday

**Chapter 9: Harry's Birthday**

**A/N: i felt in a kind mood so i put up the next chapter even thugh i still didnt get 5 reviews im not happy.**

When his birthday finally came, Harry couldn't wait to find out what Ginny had got him because she had been teasing him non stop for the last week. When he went down to see her, she told him that he would have to wait till everyone's asleep so that the adults wouldn't see them, and told him to meet her in the garden. When he got downstairs after getting a happy birthday kiss (technically it was a bit more than a kiss) from Ginny, there was a massive uproar of "surprise" from everyone including Ginny, who must've flew out her window. The room was filled with streamers and paper chains; there was a huge cake on he table and quite a pile of presents in the corner of the room.

"You shouldn't have," Harry said.

"It's the least we owe you, you saved us all from a fate worse than death," Mrs. Weasley told him.

"Most of the presents are from really grateful idiots, that some how found out the date of you birthday," Ron said.

"Ron, they aren't idiots for being grateful to Harry!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at Ron.

After breakfast Harry and Ginny disappeared up to Ginny's bedroom where they kissed most passionately, for what seemed like hours.

"Meet me at 10 when most of them lot will be asleep," Ginny told him when they had stopped before leaving the room.

"Where were you two?" Ron asked when they came back.

"none of your business, we don't ask what you and Hermione get up to, so you don't ask whet me and Harry get up to, got it?" Ginny said to Ron aggressively. Hermione turned a severe shade of magenta.

During dinner Percy joined them with Penelope, bill and Fleur came, and to their surprise Charlie came, even more to their surprise he brought a woman with him.

"This is Lena scott," he told them, "I work with her." Lena was a petit woman with platinum blonde hair and baby blue colored eyes. Everyone seemed to get on with Lena except for Mrs. Weasley, who was very protective of her children.

Another surprise came after dinner, when Andromeda Tonks came with Teddy. Teddy had changed his hair just like Harry's and carried a box in his right hand. When he handed the box to Harry he changed his hair back to its normal turquoise color. After everyone had stopped cooing over teddy, he and Andromeda left, leaving the room to be exactly as it was before.

**A/N: 6 reviews or no 10th chapter do you really want that???**


	10. A Small Something

**Chapter 10: A Small Something**

**A/N: ong thanks for all the reviews, i ask for 5 and i get 8 thank you. im getting really confused some people like me writing short chapters others dont. hmmm. hope you like.**

After Harry's birthday dinner they all went to bed, though Harry and Ginny pretended to. When Harry thought Ron was asleep and it was 10 o'clock, he quickly changed and left the room to go join Ginny in the garden. When he got there Ginny had one hand behind her back and the other was holding a broom.

"Hey Hun, I got you two presents, here's the first," she said handing him a package. Harry quickly unwrapped the present, revealing a picture of himself and Ginny.

"It's for the times when i'm not there, to remind you of me," she told him, "now for your second and main present. You will have to sit on the back of my broom so that I can take you to where we are going." She mounted her broom, and when she was comfortable, gestured for Harry to sit on the back. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and she kicked off.

As they landed, Harry couldn't work out where they were. It wasn't till they had walked a little while further and could see a small village that he knew where Ginny had taken him.

"Godric's Hollow, why'd you bring me here?"

"Well, when you said that you didn't get much time to spend here, I thought it would be a nice place to take you. You would never think to come here under normal circumstances, would you?"

"No, but how is this a present?"

"It isn't really, I just thought id bring you here. Shall we keep going then?"

"Sorry, but what are we going to do?

"I thought we could go see your parents' graves and then go have a look at your old house," and they walked off arm in arm.

When they got to the graveyard, Harry headed straight to the same place that he went to the last time he was there. Staring down upon their graves made a tear sneak out of Harry's eye. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"They'd be proud of you, you know," she told him.

"I know, I just wish they were here," he said feeling mournful.

Harry took Ginny to the ruins of his house. Harry then realized that the last two times that he had been there he had almost died. As they were walking away Harry began to think that if Ginny said yes and they had a house he would want it to be there. At the same time Ginny said, "I think id like to live here in the future."

"Me too, it'd be my beginning and end, kind of." Harry felt the ring in his pocket and began to say, "Ginny, will-,"

"Here's the broom," Ginny said and sat on the front, patting the back signaling for Harry to sit down, "sorry what were you saying?"

"Nothing," he only had a few days left till he was going to ask her but it felt like a life time.

**A/N: So what'd you think. im not going to ask for a number any more cos you lot are unpredictable**


	11. The Final Days

**Chapter 11: The final Days**

**A/N: again thanks for th reviews. Gryiffindor gal, two of my best friends are english and im scottish and they say hun i also think love is a bit of a cliche. not that im bashing you or anything. mischeif manage, that was kinda random review. hope you like.**

When Harry woke up the next morning, and had gone down to breakfast (the morning after his birthday) he interrupted a discussion about what Ginny had gotten Harry for his birthday.

"I'm not going to tell you," he told them when they asked. Ginny got the same, maybe a bit more harassment when she had finally got downstairs

It was worse for the next few days they were all asking Harry what he had gotten Ginny for her birthday. Their attempts always failed, though. Ron sat and sulked in a corner whenever Harry and Ginny's relationship came up in a conversation. Hermione was the only one that could stop him sulking by saying "oh, for goodness sake Ronald, it's not like Harry's your worst enemy!"

The day before Harry had decided to ask Ginny to marry him had come quicker than he had predicted. Most of the day was spent rehearsing what he was going to do and say. Before Harry knew it, it was about the time Harry normally went to bed. He was to be found pacing in his room before Ron said, "You're making me seasick," and went to sleep.

**A/N: sorry for it being short this is kind of the in between chap. r&r plz.**


	12. Yes or No?

**Chapter 12: Yes or No?**

**A/N: you'll find out why i did a small chapter in between.**

Harry woke with a start. "Its today," he thought. He quickly got dressed; made sure the ring was in his pocket and walked out the door.

"Come in," Ginny called as he knocked on the door.

"Happy birthday Gin," he said, "there's something i've been meaning to ask you for sometime now."

"Ok, do I have to guess?"

"No, here it comes. Ginny you mean the whole world to me, you know that. So, Ginny Weasley," he said while getting down on one knee and taking the box out of his pocket, "will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?" he said while opening the box.

"Oh my god, of course I will!" Harry slipped the ring on her finger, I glistened in the light. **(Must be that internal refraction)**

"Phew, I thought you might say no."

"What would make you think that? She said playfully. Ginny pulled Harry up to face her and they kissed passionately, even more than their usual kisses.

As Harry and Ginny got downstairs everyone crowded around Ginny to wish her a happy birthday. Ginny then whispered to Hermione and afterwards all you could hear was a pair of high pitched screams and echoes of confused Weasley's saying "what?"

"You're all going to have to sit down." They quickly sat down and Ginny and Harry sat in front of them.

"Well, Harry just asked me a question I couldn't refuse," Ginny told them flashing Harry a smile, "were getting married!" then showed them the ring. Ron became even sulkier, while Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to faint then started cry and wailed something like, "my little girl all grown up." All the guys just patted Harry on the back and said "congratulations".

Most of the morning was spent watching Ginny open her presents, she had more than usual because she had become of age. At one point Ron had almost done something to Harry but was stopped by Ginny.

"Do you really want bat bogeys on you face?" she had said to be answered by a muttered "no". When Ginny unwrapped all her presents, Mrs. Weasley started to write letters.

"What are you doing, mum?"

"Writing to everyone we know, of course."

"Why?"

"To tell them of your engagement," she had explained.

At dinner all of Ginny's brothers that weren't there earlier stopped by. A few of Harry's school mates stopped by including Neville. Kingsley Shacklebolt even stopped by, which left Mrs. Weasley in a flurry.

**A/N: R&R please**


	13. Appointments and Patronuses

**Chapter 13: Appointments and Patronuses**

**A/N: long one for ya today. thanks for the reviews still getting the mixed too short thing, hmm confusing.**

For the next two weeks Ginny and Harry never got any time alone together for all the people fussing over them. Harry had received another letter from McGonagall

_Harry,_

_Congratulations on your engagement to Miss Weasley. I have been thinking this over for a number of weeks; I was thinking that if it was to your convenience, you could do a few lectures for the younger years._

_Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry_

Harry had to think for a while about it before he had made his decision.

The day after the letter had arrived; fleur had bounded into the Weasley's kitchen, bill in tow.

"my sister, Arianne, eez going to be ze transfiguration teacher at 'ogwarts!"

"Really, I didn't know you had another sister, I didn't see her at the wedding?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well, she 'as been missing for some time now, that eez until I 'eard from 'er ze uzzer day. She eez very good at ze subject." The only teaching position left to fill was the DADA post. They found out who it was a few days later, though.

An owl was perched on the window when Harry got downstairs. Mrs Weasley was reading a letter and everyone else was staring at her in silence.

"Charlie tells me he has got a new job. He has been appointed defense against the dark arts teacher."

"McGonagall asked Harry to do a few lectures for the younger years though." Ginny had said. The rest of the day was filled with celebrations over Charlie's appointment (even though he wasn't there).

After getting sick of never getting alone time with Ginny, Harry asked Mrs. Weasley if Ginny could stay with him at Grimmauld Place. He assured her that they wouldn't do anything and that he had fixed the place up. She had said yes and made sure that they wouldn't be doing anything by making Harry promise that they wouldn't. Like that would stop them.

When Harry and Ginny at Grimmauld Place and had entered number 12, Harry called Kreacher.

"Master, so good to see you, what would you and your friend like for dinner?"

"Whatever you feel like making." Harry gave Ginny a tour of all the changes he had made to the house. When they had got to the master bedroom, Ginny asked Harry if they could stay in the bed together.

"That would mean disobeying your mum." Harry said in a sarcastic tone.

"Screw my mum, were engaged!"

"I was hoping you'd say that, although you just put a really bad mental image in my head."

"Oh, sorry, you know we should try and convince McGonagall to let us share a bed at Hogwarts."

After having diner and desert, Kreacher had made Harry's favorite, treacle tart, Harry and Ginny went upstairs. They got changed and got into bed

"I have something to show you, it's not what you think, yes, I know what you were thinking." Ginny said, "Expecto Patronum!" a stag burst out of Ginny's wand.

"Now you know that I really love you and am not kidding on apart from the fact that i'm going to marry you."

"Wow," was al Harry could say, and then they fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: R&R**


	14. Awkward Silences and Beds

**Chapter 14: Awkward silences and Beds**

**A/N: one of my longest chapters woo**

Harry and Ginny got dressed in the same clothes they had worn the day before (Kreacher had obviously washed them). They had breakfast, then apparated to the Burrow, before they went, though, Harry had said to Ginny "I bet Ron and Hermione have been up to stuff while we've not been there," to which Ginny simply laughed.

As they entered the kitchen Mrs. Weasley squealed "oh thank goodness you're back, I was worried sick. Did Kreacher treat you well?"

"Yes, he's nice these days," Ginny told her mum, "now if you don't mind I need to send a letter to someone." Harry followed Ginny up the stairs while questioning her who she was writing to.

"I'm writing to McGonagall to see if she'll let us have a double bed."

Ron was perfectly normal until Harry kissed Ginny in front of him, then he went sulky again. It wasn't till Hermione returned from seeing her parents that he went back to normal and then he and Hermione disappeared up the stairs.

"He is such a hypocrite," Ginny said in an agitated way.

"The thing that'll annoy him most of all is when, after we're marred, we have kids and he finally realizes what we've been doing.

"Yeah, I'd love to face then." They had then both realized what they had both said and gone into an awkward silence.

Harry had begun to think about his future with Ginny. Sooner or later they would have to do it. He realized on one day that he would have to ask Ginny something.

"Ginny, this is kind of awkward, ha-have you lost y-your, uh-"

"My virginity? I knew you were going to ask that, no, I haven't. I know it kind of sounds sad but I was saving myself for you just in case you ever fell in love with me, which you did."

"You know I have mine, the only relationship I ever had was with Cho and that was well, well that was kind of weird."

The couple of days that followed that conversation were awkward. Harry and Ginny still did their couple things but if one brought up the future that was quickly followed by a silence. It wasn't till a week before term began that the silences stopped. Ginny had received a letter form McGonagall.

_To Miss Weasley, _

_I have considered your request and have come to a decision, you and Mr. Potter may share a bed whenever you want but I ask that you stay in separate dormitories so that no one else starts wanting to share beds. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger will be sharing a dormitory with two other returning Gryffindors and they will all have double beds. You may share Mr. Potter's bed but do not move in please._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

As soon as Ginny had received the letter she had showed it to Harry, she was ecstatic. At one point Ron asked what Ginny was so perky about, so Ginny showed him the letter.

"What?! You two are not going to share a bed!!"

"Watch us!" Ginny shouted back at him before hexing him.

"Ginny, get it off!"

"No, not until you accept that there is nothing you can do to stop Harry and me from being in love!"

"I'll get Hermione to do it."

"Shame, isn't it, Harry, that Hermione is out visiting her parents again."

"Yes, oh well, see you later, Ron," they both walked out the room leaving Ron to feel the wrath of one of Ginny's excellent Bat Bogey Hexes.

**A/N: ow my fingers lol. R&R**


	15. Back on the Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 15: Back on the Hogwarts Express**

**A/N: bit random this week**

On the 1st of September, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all apparated to king's cross station, after a tearful goodbye from Mrs. Weasley.

"I wonder who the other two Gryffindors are."

"I'm guessing Neville and dean," Harry said while wincing at Ginny when he said Dean's name.

"What?! He can't, he's my ex, and we'll - meaning me and you - be staying in the same bed a lot!" Ginny said to Harry.

"I know," Harry told her," don't worry; ill make sure he doesn't bother us." He gave her a peck on the lips, put their trunks on the train and boarded. He and Ginny found an empty compartment – Ron and Hermione had gone to the prefects' compartment to find out who were the head pupils - as the train started to move away form the platform Harry and Ginny had thought that they would be alone – until Ron and Hermione had come back – so they moved closer to each other. Then Neville and Luna knocked on the door.

"Hey guys," Neville said, "mind if we sit here?"

"No, go ahead, its not like we were doing anything," Harry said, "how have the two of you been?"

"Well, my Gran has finally warmed to me after she saw what I did to that snake, I was so glad that McGonagall let me re-do year 7, I would have failed all my NEWTs if I had been able to sit them anyway, I didn't learn a thing last year." Neville had told them.

"I was pleased when my dad got let out of Azkaban," was all Luna said.

"You two have probably heard," Ginny began, "considering my mum sent letters to everyone, Harry and I are engaged."

"Can I see your ring?" Luna asked and Ginny showed her the way her ring glittered in the light.

"Yeah, my Gran got a letter; you know," Neville told them, "congratulations, though."

After the trolley lady had come by Harry and Ginny told Neville and Luna that they were going to find Ron and Hermione (really they were just trying to get away from them).

"Do you think there might be a free compartment?"

"No, Harry, but if _you_ ask I'm sure they'll move, they wouldn't If I asked, though." To their luck, though, there was a free compartment, which Harry reckoned had contained the prefects a few minutes ago.

"No offence to those two, but they can't half annoy me, I mean, they just wouldn't stop leave us alone."

"Gin, I've never heard you being so mean, except to your brother that is, you're right though." Harry began to cuddle Ginny and before long familiar surroundings began to appear.

"We'll have to change," Harry pulled down the blinds and to change. Harry caught Ginny glancing at him and smiled.

"You know you don't have to hide it, we are engaged."

"Hide what?" she enquired.

"Peeking at me changing, there's no need to peek."

"Speak for yourself, don't think I didn't see you," they were both topless though Ginny was wearing a bra. Harry ran towards her, picked her up, flung her over his shoulder and flung her down on the seat.

"Oi, get off me," Ginny said while giggling. Accidentally, Ginny fell of the seat and on to the floor.

"I've got you now," Harry said while trapping her with his elbows.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" said a voice behind them.

"Ron, get out!" Ginny screamed.

"Glad to," and with that Ron stormed out and slammed the door shut, Harry and Ginny began putting their robes on.

"Oh dear, I think we've just entered your brother's bad books."

**A/N: i was a bit crazy when i wrote this**


	16. 8th Years

**Chapter 16: 8th Years**

**A/N: Sorry didnt update i wos ill cos i over exerted my voice hope you like. pauli, i said Andromeda Tonks she is Nymphadora "tonks" Tonk's mum.**

The train arrived at Hogsmede and everyone filed out. Harry and Ginny got on a thestrel drawn carriage, to be joined by Neville, Luna, Hermione, and a reluctant Ron. As the thestrels began to pull the carriage away Ron shot daggers at Ginny and Harry.

"Why are you glaring at us?" Ginny quizzed him.

"Why do you think? What were you doing in there? Actually I don't want to know that."

"Well if you must know, it's none of your business!" Ginny shouted back. Everyone else was watching the shouting match including the pupils on the carriage in front of them. Hermione was the only one trying to calm Ron down.

"Honestly, Ronald, when will you realize I'm not a child? Harry and I are engaged you know, it's not like are randomly doing stuff like that. Harry's your best friend, its not like he's Draco Malfoy."

"That's why I don't like it, I know him. Just because I accept it doesn't mean I have to like it.

"Since when have you accepted it? You've been sulky all summer."

"I didn't say I accepted it!" Ron was trying to cover up what he just said; he'd obviously blurted it out by accident.

"Yes you did, everyone heard you," everyone else said "you did" to Ron. Ron then turned away from everyone and didn't even answer Hermione.

The tension between Ron and Ginny rose during the sorting. During dinner Harry spotted the other Gryffindor, it was Dean.

"Why does it have to be him? I think I will prove to him I'm over him by staying with you tonight, if that's ok?"

"Sure Gin, as long as you don't wear anything," as he said this, a shocked expression rose on Ginny's face, "I meant to annoy Ron, but don't worry I was only joking."

"I wasn't worried. I was seriously thinking of taking you up on that," a cheeky grin spread across her face.

"We're not married yet."

"So what? We don't have to be." McGonagall stood up.

"Welcome back. Last year we experienced losses we never thought could happen at this school, many friends and family died. A number of memorials have been erected all over the school in memory of those we have lost. Again pupils are forbidden to enter the forest. This year we have five honorary 8th years who will be sitting their 7th year due to missing or not completing it last year. There are two new staff appointments this year, Professor Weasley who has taken up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Professor Delacour who has taken up the post of Transfiguration teacher. That concludes the feast, please all head to your common rooms. 8th years please come speak to me." Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Dean headed up to the dais.

"You will have a separate dormitory that had to be made for you all; it is where the 7th year dormitories are. Potter, congratulations," she said and walked away.

"Thanks, professor," he called after her. Dean looked peeved. They all walked up to the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione in front while Neville and Dean were walking behind them.

"Harry, is Ginny staying with you tonight?" Hermione asked.

"I think so she said something about it earlier. If she is, Ron, can you please not argue with us?" dean was making snorting noises behind them.

"Oh, all right, this doesn't mean I wont tomorrow."

"I hope Dean doesn't do anything, though," Harry whispered to the two of them.

**A/N: R&R soz forgot to say that i might not update for a while cos my mum and dad r going to go see Micheal Buble and i have to stay at my grans**


	17. The First Night

**Chapter 17: The First Night**

**A/N: sorry its short again. what happend to my reviewers eh? i only got like 4 reviews last chapter. angree bumblebee here.**

Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room with the rest of the 8th years.

"Hey gin, you're staying with me tonight, aren't you?"

"Yeah, is it still ok?"

"Of course it is; I got Ron to agree to not argue with us about it."

"Cool, if you don't mind, I think Hermione wants to talk to me." Ginny moved Harry's knee – which had been in the way – and headed towards Hermione.

"Wonder what they're talking about." Ron said moving into the seat that Ginny had just vacated. A sudden outburst of giggles came from the girl's direction

"No clue mate, I know nothing about girls, apart from the fact that they like jewelry and babies."

"True, so, do you reckon deans going to say anything?"

"Don't know, I guess well just have to wait and see."

"Are you still on the quidditch team?"

"I forgot to ask McGonagall; who's head of Gryffindor?"

"I think Charlie is; I'll have to ask him when I see him."

The 8th year dormitory was huge, there were five double beds dotted around the room, and there was an en-suite bathroom. After they had all changed (Hermione in the bathroom) there was knock on the door and Ginny entered.

"Hey, I was just getting unpacked." She walked over to Harry.

"Is this your bed?"

"Yes," Ginny got into the bed and smiled up at Harry. Hermione winked at Ginny, Harry shot a questioning look and Ginny before lying down next to her.

"don't worry, Neville, nothing's going to happen," Ginny shouted," we aren't crude."

"What was that wink about?" Harry questioned her.

"just girl stuff," Ginny told him, to be answered by another questioning look," alright, if you must know, she was wanting to know if wed done it yet."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her, 'maybe'."

"What'd you do that for?"

"We don't want them knowing what we do, and what we don't do, do we?"

"Oh, you're very cheeky, you are, future Mrs. Potter." Then he kissed her, shut his eyes, and fell asleep.

**A/N: again sorry for it being short, but my friend says its good.**


	18. Another First

**Chapter 18: Another First**

**A/N: woo 10 reviews thanks you lot. xxxxx. hope you like.**

When they went to breakfast the next morning, timetables were being given out. Charlie was handing out the Gryffindor timetables.

"Hey, Ron, Harry, I'm head of Gryffindor," he said as he reached them.

"Yeah, we kind of figured that, how's it going?"

"All right, I guess you're taking the same subjects that you took in 6th year?"

"Yes sir," Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"It sounds funny, you two calling me sir. Harry, I was meaning to talk to you, will you be quidditch captain?"

"Sure, I was wondering who it was going to be."

"Just tell me when you're holding trials. Also, McGonagall, I mean, professor McGonagall told me that you're taking a few lecture this year."

"Yeah, I hope it doesn't feel like I'm trying to threaten your position or anything."

"Of course not, you defeated Lord Voldemort, one of the greatest dark wizards ever. So how are things going with you and Ginny?"

"Fine, how's Lena?"

"Lena is just a friend," Charlie tapped two sheets handed them to Harry and Ron, and walked away.

"Transfiguration first, great we get to meet my sister in law, I wonder if she's a Veela."

"Probably, I would catch Hermione hearing you say that if I were you. She'd probably kill Arianne the first chance she got." Hermione entered the great hall.

"Hi, what were you talking about?"

"Nothing for you to worry about," Ron told her in a commanding tone.

"Um, Ginny's just coming, by the way." Ginny entered sat down next to Harry and kissed him."

"Oh, so you managed t get out of bed then?"

"I was up before you; it takes a while for me to look like this."

"No it doesn't, you look like that even with bed head hair, that's why I love you."

"Shut up," they all examined their new timetables while eating their breakfasts. Then they all headed to transfiguration.

Arianne was exactly like fleur, just a little bit older.

"Ah, you must be Ron and Ginny," she said when they entered.

"Yes, and this is Harry, my fiancé, and that's Hermione, Ron's girlfriend."

"'Arry Potter, you are ze one zat saved my seester Gabrielle's life, no?"

"That's me," Harry said. Arianne, realizing that her class had come in shooed them to their seats. Harry sat next to Ginny, and Ron next to Hermione, as was how they arranged themselves for all their other classes that day. During Defense Against the Dark Arts, which they had after lunch, Charlie had asked them to produce a patronus; the old members of the DA were the only ones that could produce a full one. Everyone saw Ginny's exact replica of Harry's stag and marveled at it.

"I'm quite surprised at the number that can produce one, though I'm sure Harry was a great teacher. You will also note that patronuses change shape, like Ginny's. Why might this happen?" as per usual Hermione's hand was the only one to go up.

"Yes, Hermione, why does this happen?"

"A patronus changes shape to the person they loves patronus, most of the time the patronuses are the masculine and feminine of the animal, but in some select cases, when the persons feelings are very strong, their patronus changer to the exact same." Hermione took a deep breath.

"Exactly, I haven't known many of these cases. Ginny's is the first one I've seen. Has anyone seen this?" Harry raised his hand, thinking of Snape.

"Really, Harry, who was it?"

"I would rather not say."

"Ok," the rest of the lesson was spent with Charlie trying to teach tem how to produce a patronus.

At dinner everyone was buzzing after their first day. Charlie had made a good impression and Arianne had seemed to charm all the boys.

"You know how there's all those memorials? Well I was walking past the room of requirement and saw a memorial in the exact place that Fred had, well, you know," Hermione told them.

"I don't think I'm ready to see that just yet." Ginny looked a bit tearful when she said this. Harry put his arms around her.

"Don't be sad, Fred wouldn't have wanted you to be," he whispered in her ear.

**A/N: R&R everyone**


	19. Hogsmede, Here We Come

**Chapter 19: Hogsmed, Here We Come**

**A/N: hey guys sorry i didnt upload quicker, ive been really busy.**

Harry held quidditch trials on the thirds weekend of term. More people tried out than in his second year. About 50 people tried out, ten of them weren't even Gryffindors. He chose the same people that he had chosen last time, apart from Katie Bell, who wasn't in school anymore, he chose a fifth year boy by the name of Andy Jones. In the fourth week of term McGonagall asked him to lecture a second year class on defensive spells. They all kept asking him about the last year, though, and he hardly got speak about the subject.

On the first Hogsmede weekend Harry and Ginny had a plan to spend the whole day together, which wasn't strange. They walked to the village with Ron and Hermione, and had parted from them as they reached it. They went to the Hogs Head to say hi to Aberforth.

"Hi you two, what can I get you?"

"Nothing, we just came into say hi."

"Ok, how are you?"

"We're good, you?"

"I'm alright, I heard your news, congratulations, when's the wedding?"

"Haven't decided yet," Harry told him, "see you later, we've got urgent business." They left the pub and headed to Honeydukes.

"I'm going to get you a present, so I'm going to have to leave you for a few minutes," Harry told Ginny mischievously, and then he walked into the shop. He had no idea what to get her, so he headed to the counter.

"Hi, I'm looking for something to give to my fiancé, do you know what I could give her?" he asked

"I have the perfect thing, Mr. Potter, just downstairs," the woman said then disappeared down a trap door. Five minutes later she appeared again carrying a box.

"Here you are," she opened the box, which contained five chocolates; "they're the best chocolates you can get."

"How much are they?" Harry asked her.

"Normally 10 galleons, but for you, Mr. Potter, ill give you them for seven."

"I'll pay full price," he said handing her the money, whilst checking Ginny wasn't anywhere near, and the bag the woman had put the chocolates in.

"So, what did you get me?" Ginny asked as she and Harry entered the Three Broomsticks to meet Ron and Hermione.

"I'm not telling, you'll just have to wait till tonight," Ron and Hermione walked in the door five minutes later and they all had a butter beer each.

"So, what'd you guys get up to?" Ginny asked.

"Not much, we went to Madame Pudifoot's."

"I was completely against the idea," Ron told them, "it was alright though," he had said after Hermione had shot him a fierce look.

"What about you?" Hermione asked after Ron had finished.

"We went to see Aberforth and then we went to Honeydukes, where Harry got me a present, but he won't tell me what it is," she said glaring at him.

"I'm not telling you till tonight, you're just going to have to be patient."

"So, what is it?" Ginny asked when they got back to the common room.

"Its not tonight, yet, I never knew you were so impatient."

"You're teasing me," she said, "it's unfair," she had now begun speaking like a baby and pouting.

"You should pout more often."

"Why should I?"

"You look really sexy when you do," this led him on to thinking about other thoughts, however.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny enquired.

"Nothing, why'd you ask?"

"You were beginning to frown, so you were obviously thinking about something, what was it?"

"Just stuff," Ginny shot him a questioning look, "oh all right. Back in the summer, we kept having awkward silences, do you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well we kept coming to them after we had raised anything to do with the future, like children. I was just thinking, that we were going to have to, you know, do it, if were going to have children. I didn't randomly think of it though, because I said you looked sexy, and well, you know guys' minds. This is going to be like when I was going to propose." Then he sighed heavily.

"Right then, when we get some time alone, I promise I'll let you," she said sniggering.

"It's not funny!"

"I was laughing at what I said, I mean it though."

"Christmas," he suddenly blurted out.

"What do you mean 'Christmas'?"

"That's the next time well be alone together, I'll think of a plan," and they left it at that.

On the Sunday morning a letter arrived for rom.

_Ron,_

_Fleur's pregnant. You're going to be an uncle. I will contact you soon._

_Bill_

"Oh my god, I'm going to be an auntie!" Ginny had screamed when she had read the letter.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, R&R. ow my fingers hurt**


	20. Christmas Fun

**Chapter 20: Christmas Fun**

**A/N: hope you like it, where were all my reviews i only gotoneforthe last chapter, if you dont review i wont put the next chap up. and ive already written 3 more, and theyre really good.**

When the holidays finally arrived, Harry was torn between emotions, exactly the same emotions that he had been feeling before he had asked Ginny to marry him. When they got to the Burrow, Ron pulled Harry into a corner.

"What are you doing Ron?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Well, spit it out then."

"I was thinking of asking Hermione to marry me, I was hoping you could give me tips…."

"You were? I don't know, there aren't really tips, you just do it the way you plan, or when you find a moment."

"Ok, I was thinking id give her the ring as a Christmas present."

Harry didn't know what to get Ginny for Christmas. He looked at jewelry, books, animals, clothes, and small, romantic things, but he just couldn't work out what to get her. It wasn't till he was walking past an insignificant, tiny shop in Diagon Alley that he saw the perfect gift. He walked into the shop and asked about the item, then, when he was sure that it was perfect, purchased it.

Ginny kept looking at Harry expectantly, but he kept looking back at her as if to say "soon, not now". Ron had got Hermione's ring, because as soon as he had got it he had shown it to Harry. The box he had put in front of the tree for Hermione, however, was quite large. Harry wondered what Ron was going to do with the ring. Harry had put his present for Ginny in front of the tree in a box. Ginny, in turn, put a box in front of the tree for Harry.

When Fleur and Bill arrived, Mrs. Weasley had made a big fuss over fleur, who was beginning to get a bump. Mrs. Weasley had begun planning her whole next year.

"So, have you two picked a date yet?" she had asked Harry and Ginny on Christmas Eve.

"No, we haven't really talked about it." Harry told her.

"A spring wedding would be nice, but of course that doesn't leave us much planning time, and I guess you two want to wait until after you've finished school. How about two weeks after the last day, another summer wedding?"

"Um, I guess that would be ok, what do you think Gin?"

"I think that's a good idea, but the planning's going to be a bit rushed."

"Oh, don't worry about that dear, ill sort it out, I won't make a decision till I've asked you, but ill have to get the guest list by the spring holidays so that I can get the invitations. Well have to schedule the dress fitting then as well."

"Right, ok that means I can't be eating any big meals after the spring holidays."

"So, the wedding in June, then in July, Bill and Fluer's child, I better start knitting baby clothes, I think it'll be a girl."

On Christmas morning Harry got up and had a feeling that it would be that night. When Ginny sat next to him at the breakfast table he didn't flinch to tell her.

"Finally, were you keeping it as an extra Christmas present or something?"

"Ha ha, very funny, I'm doubled over with laughter. No, I just thought it should be tonight."

"Alright, then what have you got me for Christmas?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

After breakfast everyone had gathered around the tree. Ron gave Hermione the big box first. She opened it to find a smaller box in it. This happened five more times till she got down to a small box.

"Am I going to open this and find nothing?"

"Just open it, will you?" Hermione opened it peered inside and drew out the ring box, a look of sheer ecstasy appeared on her face.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"I'll say it again, just open it." She opened it and held the ring, which Ron had shown Harry, up between her index and middle fingers.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" Ron asked. It wasn't for a few minutes that Ron had got his answer. Hermione was in such a state of shock.

"Yes, yes, yes! I will marry you Ronald Weasley!" she screamed before running into Ron's arms and hugged him.

"I was wrong about what I said in fifth year, you definitely don't have the emotional range of a teaspoon." She whispered into his ear. Next Harry handed Ginny his box, in it was a moving painting of them.

"Oh, Harry, thank you, I love it. Open mine," Harry opened hers which contained a still painting of the day they had their first kiss.

"Thanks, Gin, ironic how we got each other the same type present, eh?"

"Yeah, we must have passed the same shop."

Harry walked down a flight of stairs and came to Ginny's door. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later Ginny answered.

"Who is it?"

"Me, are you ready?"

"I guess, come in," Ginny said opening the door. Harry followed Ginny in and smiled at her. The wait was over….

**A/N: R&R or no more.**


	21. Fights Everywhere

**Chapter 21: Fights Everywhere**

**A/N: sorry it took so long guys, i had chicago stuuf everyday last week and was really tired and gt in at 11 every night soz, then i had stuff to do this week, homework, and then i had my xmas dance so soz guys. this is the long awaited next chp. enjoy.**

As Harry's eyes, he saw Ginny staring at him. He, then, instantly remembered what happened.

"Morning," Ginny said smiling.

"Morning, I think I should go," he answered back.

"Why can't you stay?"

"If anyone in you family found me here, they'd kill."

"It's not like they don't know we sleep in the same bed most of the time."

"Yeah, but normally, were in pajamas or whatever. We aren't completely naked with our clothes all over the room."

"True, you have a point. I think Ron and my parents are the only ones that would kill you, though. Considering Ron never comes into my room, and my dad's probably at work by now, mums the only one we have to worry about, and she only comes in at ten, it's eight now. We have two hours together, unless Ron wakes up early and sees that you're not there, which is extremely unlikely."

"Oh, alright, I'll stay till half nine."

"Woo," Ginny said sitting up and throwing her arms up in the air, "victory."

Harry tiptoed up the stairs to the room he and Ron shared.

"Where were you?!" Ron yelled as harry entered the room.

"Um, bathroom," Harry said guiltily.

"don't pull that crap with me, I know where you've been, I saw you sneak out, and Hermione saw you go into Ginny's room, I'm not stupid -"

"You could've fooled me."

"Shut up, I know what you and Ginny were doing –"

"Do you really?"

"Yes, I do! I've seen how you've been acting around each other!"

"What would you know about it? All you've done is _snog_ Hermione!"

So, that doesn't mean I don't know stuff!"

"Yes, I does, just because you're engaged doesn't suddenly make you a relationship expert!" all of a sudden Ginny burst through the door.

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy pants is going on?!"

"He was awake when I came in," he explained.

"Oh, crap, maybe you should've gone when you first suggested it."

"You think?" then Hermione entered.

"What's going on?"

"Ron thinks he knows what I and Ginny have been up to."

"You admit it, that you've been up to something, see Hermione?"

"Ronald it only concerns them, if they get u to stuff it doesn't involve us. Come on; let's go for a walk to calm you down."

"No, why should I go for a walk? It's my room." Mrs. Weasley then came in.

"What's all the shouting about?"

"Harry and Ginny have been up to stuff, and I don't like it."

"Ron, I don't really think they care. You should go on a walk to calm down."

"Why does every female think like that?" with that, he left the room.

Later that day Ginny and Harry were walking down Diagon Alley. Just as they were passing Flourish and Blotts' Draco Malfoy walked out the door.

"Oh, if it's not the boy who lived, and his fiancée, the blood traitor."

"Shut up Malfoy, remember, you owe me, considering I saved your life."

"I could've gotten out of the room easily."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Didn't feel like," Malfoy shoved past Harry and apparated.

"I hate that guy."

"Just ignore him Ginny, he's just mouthy scum."

On the way back to school, Harry and Ginny sat in a carriage on their own. They were hiding from Neville and Luna, trying to avoid a repetition of the first of September. Ron was ignoring them because he was still angry, and Hermione was just staying with him. Harry had a feeling that Neville and Luna had found Ron and Hermione.

"Why cant Ron stop being so childish?"

"Don't worry Gin, it's just because he's really protective over you. He cares about you."

**A/N:my friend sez this is gd, very gd, soz for all the dialogue. R&R**


	22. The Bathroom

**Chapter 22: The Bathroom**

**A/N: hey guys, Happy New Year. soz it took me so long to update been busy with school work and playing m new Wii. anyway, i lost this chpter, it was much better, but i had to make up what id written already and its rubbish compared to the first one.**

A few days after they had gone back to school Ron decided to go for a bath, which he announced to harry.

"You, a bath, now that's something you don't hear everyday," he retorted. Then Ron remembered that he was annoyed with harry and stomped off. At the same time in another part of the castle Hermione and Ginny were walking back to the common room.

"You know what; I think I might go for a bath in the prefects' bathroom."

"Wish I could do that, although you might have someone walk in on you."

"Not likely - Harry Potter Rules," she said as they approached the Fat Lady.

Ron stepped into the bubble filled bath in the prefects' bathroom, but then he heard a sound outside, and hid behind a column. The person had obviously seen the bubbles and shouted out "Hello, who's there?" he then realised that it was none other than Hermione, which the reason for him trying to hide himself more. Hermione persisted in finding out who it was, so Ron stepped out.

"Hi," he said awkwardly, "how are you?"

"There's no need to be awkward about this, were getting married, it was going to happen when we live together, anyway," she said even more awkwardly. "You know you shouldn't be so mean to Harry and Ginny, I mean what if Ginny got mad about you and me?"

"I'd tell her I couldn't care less what she thinks of us."

"Exactly! They're so much in love that it doesn't bother them. Please try not to be so annoyed by it; I'm sick of Ginny complaining about you."

"Ok, ill try. Do you want to have your bath now, because ill leave?"

"You don't have to leave."

**A/N: I think ive turned Hermione into a "Scarlett woman". R&R**


	23. The Accident

**Chapter 23: The Accident**

**A/N: sorry agin that it took so long**

Ron seemed to calm down around Harry and Ginny, his excuse, was that he had made a New Year's resolution, the only one that actually knew what it was, was Hermione. Others had their ideas though. Their teachers were beginning to pile on the pressure. Harry didn't feel the pressure in DADA though. He was used as an example, or to show something at least once a week. He had now given three lectures, which were a great success. The third one, which he gave in the second week of term, caused five little first years to ask him for an autograph.

On the third week of term something very strange began to happen. During breakfast Ginny had been talking, normally, to Hermione, then suddenly she looked queasy and ran out the room. When she came back, five minutes later, she was back to her old self.

"What was that about?" Harry asked once she had sat down. This happened for the next two days. It wasn't till the third day that Harry found out about any of it. They were in transfiguration when suddenly Ginny ran out of the class.

"What eez wrong with 'er?" Arianne asked.

"She has been feeling ill all day," Hermione told her.

"Why didn't she go to Madame Pomfrey's zen?"

"She didn't think she was actually going to be sick."

"What is really wrong with her?" Harry asked in whispers.

"Exactly what I said."

"Don't lie to me. She's really going to feel sick for almost a week without going to the hospital wing?"

"Oh all right, she's having her girl stuff."

"I know enough about to know that it doesn't make you sick."

"The truth is that she told me not to tell you." When the class got out Harry looked for Ginny, but she wasn't in the common room or anywhere he could think of, so he headed to the hospital wing.

"Y-you're w-what?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I'm pregnant." She told him. Harry had gone to the hospital wing to find Ginny lying in a bed with Madame Pomfrey surrounding her.

"I'll leave you to tell him," she had said before walking away.

"Tell me what?" Harry had asked to be told that his fiancée was pregnant.

"What does this mean?"

"It means we are going to have to decide if we are going to keep it or not."

"I don't know how this could have happened."

"Well, when we-"

"I know how it happened, I'm not a retard, and I meant how did you know?"

"First, I skipped my period, and then I got morning sickness."

"Oh, that's what was wrong with you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't now how, if I was wrong it would've been really awkward, but let's forget about that. So, are we going to keep it?"

"I guess so, it's not like we'll be having out of wedlock."

"Yeah, if we were, my mum would kill you. We can't tell anyone though, accept for Hermione. You could tell Ron, but knowing him, he'd kill you then tell mum, and she'd kill you the second time."

"I guess this means ill have to get another chaser."

"You seriously have quidditch on the brain. You won't, if we're going to make out like nothing's going on I'll have to stay on the team. It's just as well we're getting married in July, as I said before my mum would slaughter you if we were having a baby out of wedlock." They both laughed.

Ginny told Hermione as soon as they got back to the common room.

"Don't tell Ron!"

"I won't don't worry, I'm not stupid, I know he'd kill Harry." Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest.

"Don't get any further than that, that's how you got into this farce."

"What farce?" Ron asked entering the common room.

"Nothing, doesn't matter, night," Ginny said then disappeared up the stairs.

"She not staying with you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, but she's tired. Actually, I think I'll join her," to be shot looks from Hermione.

**A/N: good huh? R&R**


	24. A Spot Of Quidditch

**Chapter 24: A Spot Of Quidditch**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to put up. this chapter, i try and write about quidditch, not successfully, i might add, only 4 more chapters to go**

The second quidditch match, against Hufflepuff, was beginning to creep up on Harry, and the rest of the team. The match against Slytherin had been pretty uneventful. Harry had caught the Snitch within five minutes. The up coming match was making harry nervous about Ginny. He knew she had to play, otherwise suspicion would arise. Harry was keeping watch on Ginny, whenever they practiced, he had gotten into the habit of watching for the Snitch, and out for Ginny. Ginny was still excellent and the fact that she had to protect herself didn't put her off. Ron had seemed to be picking up on a few things, even though they had assured him nothing was going on.

The Hufflepuff match had arrived, Gryffindor were on top form. The weather wasn't so good, it looked like it was going to snow. Ron had an air of confidence, after Hermione talking to him in whispers.

"Watch out for yourself," Harry said to Ginny, and then he went and shook the Hufflepuff captain's hand. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and as soon as the teams kicked off, the roar from the crowd exploded. Harry soared above looking out for the snitch and Ginny.

"Nice people on the teams, I don't know the Hufflepuffs, but Ginny, Harry, and Ron are nice," a dreamy voice reached Harry. Of course, it was Luna commentating. Suddenly, down below, Ginny had the Quaffle and was heading towards the posts.

"Well done, Ginny, I think it's 10-0. I can't wait till harry and Ginny's wedding, it's bound to be nice, just as long as there's no Nargles." It was ten minutes into the game, and still no snitch. Twenty minutes passed and then harry saw a glint of gold above the Gryffindor stand. He raced his broom to it, the Hufflepuff seeker had only just realised what Harry was doing when Harry had flown over the stand, harry opened his hand and gripped the snitch. They had won.

"Gryffindor have won, I think." Harry looked over at Ginny and smiled. His attention was then caught by one of the Hufflepuff Beaters, who looked extremely angry. He swung his bat at a nearby bludger. The bludger shot towards Ginny, and before she had realised, it had knocked her off her broom. Harry dived towards her, as he reached her; he grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his broom.

"Where did it hit you?"

"On my arm, don't worry, it's safe," Ginny replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't, you could've been hit on the stomach, or you could have fallen to the ground."

"My Hero!"

When harry returned to the Gryffindor common room, with Ginny, who had had a broken arm repaired by Madame Pomfrey, along with a check-up, a party was in full swing.

"Well done, harry, only Ravenclaw to beat now."

"Excellent Harry."

"You've got the cup for sure." Hermione, at one point had grabbed him.

"Is Ginny ok?"

"Yes, she's still pregnant, as well."

"Good, thank god you caught her."

"I'm keeping an eye out for her."

**A/N: R&R After this i'm going to do a one off, of like argument inside Harry's head after he saw Ginny and Dean kissing, the im going on a break, because i'm writing my book.**


	25. Visits and Arrangements

**Chapter 25: Visits and Arrangements**

**A/N: what's with the only 2 reviews, eh? if i dont get at least 8 reiews for this one, you wont find out what happens in the last 3 chapters.**

When the spring holidays arrived, Ginny had a small bump. Hermione was completely crazy, what with the NEWTs coming after the holidays. As Harry and Ginny had planning to do they went to the Burrow for the holidays.

"Oh, hi you two, I need the guest list by Tuesday. Ginny your fitting's on Wednesday. Who's your bridesmaids?" Mrs. Weasley said as soon as they got there.

"Just Hermione."

"Well, shell need to be there on Wednesday."

"I'll send her an owl then."

As soon as Ginny had sent Hermione the owl, she and harry began to work on the guest list. They completed it by the Monday. T consisted of 21 guests excluding the Weasley's and Hermione. On Tuesday Hermione arrived with Ron.

"Why are you here? I thought you said you didn't want to come." Ginny said when she saw him.

"Well, I didn't, but I realised that without Hermione, I don't have a hope in hell of passing any of my NEWTs and I really need to pass them

"Since when were you so enthusiastic about your studies?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I want to be an Auror, remember, and to be an Auror I need to have really good NEWT results."

On Wednesday Ginny and Hermione went to the dress fitting. Ginny wasn't too happy going with her mum however, because she had made a remark earlier, saying that she had been letting herself go. Ginny had almost said something, but before she could, harry had shot her a warning look. After they had gone Ron started to revise again. The new Ron had begun to really scare harry, so harry had left to go see teddy and Andromeda.

"Oh, harry, what a surprise, come in," Andromeda had said when harry had arrived at the door.

"I remembered that it was Teddy's birthday recently, so I came to see him."

"That's nice of you, but at the moment he's taking a wee nap."

"That's ok, I'll wait. I don't have anything else to do; Ginny's gone to her dress fitting.

"That's good; you're obviously getting yourselves organized," at that moment a cry from Teddy was heard, "just in time." Andromeda disappeared and returned with Teddy on her hip.

"He must've known you were here." Andromeda thrust Teddy onto Harry's lap, so Harry had no choice but to play with him, which they both quite enjoyed. At five o'clock he realised what time it was, and, giving both Teddy and Andromeda loving goodbyes, left.

As he was making his way back to the Burrow, Ginny came running out of the house, and into Harry's arms.

"I found the most gorgeous dress. I had to buy it, so I did. Although, it cost 100 Galleons."

"I don't care how much it costs, as long as you're happy."

"You're the best." Ginny said before giving him another hug.

"So how's Teddy?"

"He's good, Andromeda's good. How are you, mother-to-be?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"Had any weird cravings?"

"Nope, none at all, that will happen later."

"I don't know how we're going to tell your mum, she'll work out that it's not after the wedding that it happened. She's going to kill us."

"Maybe we could flee the country, go to Papua New Guinea, or Columbia, or Serbia, somewhere uncommon."

"We should go back inside, you never know what the Weasleys' heads are thinking, apart from you, I always know what you're thinking, I think," Ginny laughed. "Anyway you aren't going to be a Weasley anymore, in the near future; you'll be Mrs Harry Potter."

"Mrs. Ginny Potter, thank you, I'm not taking your first name, although, I wouldn't mid Mrs Chosen One," Ginny joked.

"Oh yeah, what about Mrs The Boy Who Lived?" Harry said, realising that Ginny was being Sarcastic.

"I don't know, maybe I'll just stick with the first two, I might get used to the former."

"Yeah," they had reached the door of the Burrow. Harry opened the door for Ginny, whilst saying, "maybe we should ask Ron?" knowing Ron would still be eating lunch.

"Ask me what?" Ron asked from the kitchen table.

"Nothing, I'm just joking around. So, what have you lot been doing?"

"Nothing much, studying, eating, you?"

"Studying again, what's going on here, have I entered some kind of parallel universe?" Ginny pondered.

"Shut up, Ginny!"

"Oi, don't shout at my fiancé."

"Sorry, anyway, what were you doing today?"

"I went to Andromeda's house to see Teddy."

"Cool," Ron said before returning to his lunch.

The rest of the holidays were filled up with NEWT revision, wedding plans, and couple things. The location, the floral arrangements, the invitations, and the location of the reception were all decided upon. Harry and Ginny had also decided on when they were going to tell the Weasleys about the baby, though she'd probably be showing a lot by then.

**A/N: sorry if you live in one of those countries i've outlined. remember my threat**


	26. The End of That

**Chapter 26: The End of That**

**A/N: it isnt the last chapter. longest chap ive ever wrote**

As soon as the trio and Ginny got back to Hogwarts, the pressure was on. The NEWTs were only about a month away. All they were told to do in classes was to study everything, and go over the occasional spell. A week before the NEWTs began was the Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor quidditch. Ginny who was now five moths pregnant, was showing much more than she had been in the holidays, Ron was extremely suspicious, if he saw anything to question, he would do just that.

A week after the holidays Draco Malfoy showed up at the castle.

"What are you doing her, Malfoy?" Ron asked as soon as he saw him.

"None of your business Weazlby."

"Don't talk to him like that," Hermione said in a warning tone.

"Since when did I say I wanted a Mudblood talking to me? I'm not surprised that you have to get your girlfriend to speak for you."

"Don't even bother speaking to her like that!"

"Do I have to remind you Malfoy, that you owe me a favour, I did save your life, twice?"

"That's almost a year old now. My, my, Potter, your girlfriend's getting quite fat, have you been shoving food down her throat?"

"That's it!" Ginny cast an extremely powerful bat bogey hex on Malfoy, then, they all walked away.

"Professor McGonagall, what is Draco Malfoy doing her?" Harry asked after the meeting with the latter.

"He is back here to take his NEWTs, Potter. I feel exactly the same way about him as you do, but he's only here for a month or so."

"I don't trust him," Harry told her before leaving the room.

The day before the Ravenclaw match, was the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. It was a day filled with people walking down corridors crying. Ginny spent half the day crying into Harry's chest. She had stopped at dinner. A late owl arrived during dinner for Ginny. When she finished reading it she screamed. Everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Ginny.

"Ron, we have a niece!"

"What, how?"

"Fleur had her baby, it turns out she was already a month pregnant when they found out. They've named her Victoire, because of today."

"Wow, I'm an uncle," Ron said before fainting. Ginny gave Harry a look to Say "what's he going to do when he finds out about me?"

The morning was eerie, the sky was grey, yet it didn't look like it was going to rain, but it didn't look like the sun was going to come out. The weather suggested that something bad was going to happen. Harry woke up, and instantly felt as if the day wasn't going to go well. Even Ginny felt like something was up. "Something's not right," she told him when she woke up. When Harry and Ginny were at breakfast the rest of the team kept coming up to them, telling them that they weren't happy with the weather.

They all kicked off from the ground and the screams launched from the stands. Harry soared high above, looking down at Ginny. He glanced across to the stands, and saw that Malfoy was there. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw something moving quickly, it was the snitch. Harry lurched on his broom. The ravenclaw seeker saw what he was doing and raced towards Harry. The seeker's broom couldn't compare to Harry's. Harry had almost caught the snitch, when he heard the whole school gasp. It was then that he realised that he had forgotten to look out for Ginny. He turned his broom, and realised that everyone had stopped moving, and that Ginny was falling from her broom. He raced to get to her, but he was too late. He got to the ground about five second after Ginny had hit it.

"Ginny are you ok?" she didn't answer. "Ginny, speak to me!" all Ginny could utter was a groan. Harry picked Ginny off the ground, and began to carry her back to the castle. Harry soon reached the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey ran to Harry, and told him to put Ginny on the bed that she pointed at.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she burst into the Hospital Wing. The Hermione, who had seen the whole thing, explained what had happened, for the third time.

"She had the quaffle in her hands, and was racing towards the Ravenclaw posts, when her broom started to jerk, someone had obviously cursed it, and she fell off, Harry couldn't get to her quickly enough. She's been unconscious since. Mrs Weasley ran to Ginny's bedside and started to cry. Harry sat by Ginny's bed holding her hand in silence. He hadn't been able to speak since he had arrived at the Hospital Wing an hour before. Madame Pomfrey had taken tests with her wand before anyone had arrived. Suddenly Ginny began to wake up.

"Harry?" Ginny asked as she opened her eyes.

"Right her," Harry said squeezing her hand. Ginny looked down at her stomach, than to Harry with a questioning look. Harry shrugged his shoulders. With no warning at all, Madame Pomfrey came thought the circle around Ginny's bed.

"Miss Weasley, I need to speak to you and Mr. Potter in private."

"I'm not going anywhere," Mrs. Weasley told her.

"Well, I can't say this in front of you without Miss Weasley's consent."

"Why cant you say it in front of me, but you can say it in front of Harry?"

"Oh just say it, my mum isn't stupid, she'll work it out herself soon." Ginny said.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, but you've lost your baby."

"Excuse me, baby?!"

"Here we go," Ginny said to Harry.

"Ginny, what baby?"

"Mum, I was pregnant, five months in fact, but I lost it, falling on to the ground from such a height." Then, as if someone had snapped their fingers, everyone, excluding Ginny, Hermione, and Madame Pomfrey, looked at Harry as if they were going to murder Harry ten times over.

"Guys, this is as much my fault as it is his." Ginny said. They all ignored her. Harry had all of the Weasleys eyes on him excluding Bill and Fleur's.

"Don't do anything hasty," Hermione said from the corner.

"Stop glaring at Harry!" Ginny shouted. They all turned to her."

"Thank you, shouldn't you be more worried about my health than murdering Harry, which would in turn make me murder you.

"Ginny, stay out of this," Mrs. Weasley told her.

"No, I will not stay out of this! Seriously, it's not like I'm a child, I'm of age, I can do what I want, and that's Harry." Everyone looked at her funnily. "I phrased that wrong, you have to understand that I'm not a little girl, and you can't stop me loving Harry. We're getting married."

Everyone was huddled around Ginny's bed in the Hospital Wing.

"What I want to know is why didn't you tell me?" Mrs. Weasley questioned Harry and Ginny.

"We knew we couldn't tell you, otherwise you'd have gone completely mental at Harry, which you did." Ginny told her.

"So you didn't tell anyone?"

"I told Hermione."

"You told Hermione, but you didn't tell your own mother?"

"I knew she'd understand, and I knew she wouldn't say anything about it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean, mum, is that you would've told me not to have it and end up persuading me not to."

"No I wouldn't."

"Really, you wouldn't have told me to wait till I was older?"

"I might have, but I would have understood if you wanted to keep it."

"Ok, now that you've had you heart to heart, not being rude here, but I want to know who the hell cursed your broom?"

"I don't know actually," Hermione said, "it happened to fast for me to look and find out."

"Did anyone see?"

"No, I didn't, but who do we know that hates us, and is currently in this castle?" Ron said.

"Malfoy, Ron you're a genius! That studying has really paid off. He must've worked it our, he did remark on Ginny's figure." Harry stood up and headed towards the door.

"Harry, please don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry Ginny; Draco Malfoy is hardly a threat."

"You'll get thrown out of school."

"I won't, not if I tell McGonagall the circumstances." With that Harry walked out of the room.

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted as he entered the Great Hall.

"What now?"

"Oh, you know what!"

"Oh you mean you little girlfriend, what makes you think that I did it?"

"Come on, you're the only person that would be stupid enough to do that."

"Anyway your girlfriend will be fine."

"Fiancé actually, but that doesn't matter, you've made a big mistake."

"I don't deny it was me, its no big deal though, Madame Pomfrey can fix her up."

"Mostly," Harry walked closer to Malfoy, not wanting the whole student body to hear his next remark. "She was pregnant, you complete moron."

"Oh, shit, I didn't know, if I had I wouldn't have done that."

"Oh yeah, you lot are all the same."

"No, seriously, if I'd have known that I wouldn't have done anything. I only did it because I thought she could be fixed up."

"Well you got that wrong, didn't you?" before Malfoy could answer though; Harry punched him in the nose.

Harry re-entered the Hospital wing, and sat back in the seat he had vacated half an hour ago.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked as he sat down.

"Punched him in the nose, hell be in here in a few minutes." A minute later the doors opened again, and in came Draco Malfoy. Madame Pomfrey rushed up to him, not needing an explanation, having heard Harry's story.

"I really am sorry." Malfoy said as he walked past Ginny's bed with a bed.

"Oh, save it." Harry said back.

Harry crept downstairs after he had heard a girl crying and had realised that it was Ginny. She was lying on one of the sofas in front of the fire. She was silently crying, with the occasional sob. Harry lifted up her head, sat down and laid her head on his lap. Harry comforted Ginny by simply stroking her hair away from her face, it worked though. She stopped crying after a while. Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but was shushed by Harry.

**A/N: please review**


	27. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I am really sorry, but I have no ideas about what to do next. So if anyone wants to carry it on, that's fine, but I am all out of ideas, so if you've been waiting for there to be more, I'm really sorry.

On another note, I have more fics out, they're all Rose/Scorpius ones though. I also have a Camp Rock one, if you like Camp Rock, so please keep reading my stuff.


End file.
